


Learn To Be A Good Boy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Child Abuse, Cock & Ball Torture, Dark, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Omg but like, Dean/omc, John selling his son for drinking money, and Dean crying and begging and maybe restraints and/or torture??? Pretty please??? *goes back to corner to hide and wait*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To Be A Good Boy

"Dad…no, please." Dean whimpered, as John started leaving the room.

"I already have his money." John said. "And you owe him an hour."

"No…." Dean whimpered, watching John drop the duffle of stuff by the door. When John left, a man entered, and Dean whimpered again, taking a few steps back.

The man eyed Dean up and down before turning and looking at the duffle John left, picking it up and walking over to Dean, pulling him to the bed.

Dean turned his head, watching the man place the duffle down, and the man started stripping himself down.

"Get naked, boy." The man murmured.

"Please…don’t…" Dean begged softly.

The man’s hand gripped Dean’s groin tightly, and Dean cried out.

"I told you what to do." The man growled. "Do it."

A small sob left Dean’s lips, and he started moving, stripping down and getting on his hands and knees.

Dean felt the man spread his ass cheeks and he Dean sobbed.

A small slap came down on Dean’s ass, and Dean cried out, trying to pull away.

The man grunted unhappily, and grabbed Dean’s wrists, using his other hand to open the duffle and pull out some lube and some rope.

"No…" Dean sobbed, trying to pull away. "No, please." The man tied Dean’s wrists to the headboard and went back to Dean’s ass, spreading his cheeks.

"You need to learn to take what someone gives you boy." the man growled, slapping Dean’s ass again. Dean cried out, and sobbed when he felt a lubed finger at his hole, shoving inside and starting to work Dean open.

His other hand gripped Dean’s cock and balls, a little more on the painful side. Dean cried out.

"You need to learn how to be a good boy." The man growled.

"I will!" Dean sobbed. "I will!"

"Will you? Will you be my good boy? Take my cock, let me come in you?"

"Yes!" Dean cried. "Let…let go…please. Hurts."

"Fucking right it hurts." The man growled, adding another finger to Dean’s hole, and not letting up on Dean’s cock. "That’s the point."

He squeezed a little tighter and Dean screamed, before the man finally pulled away.

He opened Dean quickly, and shoved inside once his cock was lubed.

Dean sobbed quietly as the man fucked him, just wanting it to be over.


End file.
